1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for the compensation of disturbances due to vibrations in nuclear magnetic resonance tomography apparatus of the type having a cryo-head seated on a cryostat for cooling a superconducting magnet and having a compensation device for correcting the magnetic field fluctuations generated due to the vibrations of the cryo-head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a method disclosed in published U.S. application Ser. No. 2001/0013778 for the compensation of disturbances due to vibrations in a magnetic resonance tomography apparatus, magnetic field correction coils are provided that generate a correction field with an amplitude corresponding to the magnetic field variations that are caused by the mechanical vibrations triggered by the cryo-head, which is usually operated with helium. This compensation by means of separate correction coils is not only structurally complicated, but also the square-wave pulse drive provided for operating to coils enables only rough corrections since it only detects when the piston of the cryo-head begins a motion stroke in the one or other direction.